Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewage treatment device, and more particularly to a steam heating type sewage treatment device.
Related Prior Art
There are many methods and devices for the treatment of sewage in the prior art, which includes the use of physical treatment, such as grid, filter and sediment tank, and the use of biological treatment equipment. Theses traditional treatment processes involve multiple filters and sediment tanks, the equipments are too large and complicated to be suitable for use in a medium or small enterprise. Besides, the treatment is affected by many factors, and it is therefore difficult to achieve an ideal effect of solid liquid separation. Due to the bad solid liquid separation effect, it is difficult to separate and recycle the recyclable substances from the sewage, causing great waste of resources.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention invented a one-stop sewage treatment device which is capable of treating the wastewater which consists of sludge, floc, and oil and water mixture, and separating solid and oil from the wastewater by negative pressure distillation, wherein the liquid is treated with evaporation and condensation, the solid residue will be discharged after drying and condensing, and can also be recycled when necessary. This device includes a treatment tank and an interlayer around the outer periphery of the tank. Hot liquid is injected into the interlayer to exchange heat with the wastewater in the treatment tank, so that the wastewater is heated to boiling point under certain pressure, and then the wastewater is recycled through evaporation and condensation. Currently, this device is used in the equipment using steam as the heat source. During the heat exchange, the boiled steam is discharged out via pipes or recycled via condensation. Discharging steam out is a waste of energy resource. Condensing the steam to water can recycle the water, but requires the use of condensing device, which not only increases the installation space but the cost as well. Besides, the latent heat of the steam is not effectively used yet, which is a waste, and this part still needs to be further improved.